Ocean of Fear
Ocean of Fear is a short animated film that was entered into Bricks In Motion's BRAWL 2019 competition. It is loosely based on the LEGO Divers theme and is the official sequel to Forest of Fear. Film Details * R'elease Date:' June 30, 2019 * Running Time: 4 min. * MPAA Rating: PG * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: Teresa Bermudez Plot Summary The film begins with a small boat stopping out in the Atlantic Ocean. Mary and Leo Rawlins are in their scuba gear, ready for an underwater viewing experience, but Mary is apprehensive. Both Leo and their captain, Torgo, assure her that the experience is perfectly safe. Underwater, Mary and Leo are lowered into a rocky reef, where they watch dolphins and manta rays swim by. Mary begins to enjoy the experience, but Torgo quickly begins to raise the cage again. As he is doing so, the cage gets stuck, briefly stranding Mary and Leo underwater. Torgo assures them that this is nothing new, and to compensate for the delay, he gives them the extreme experience for no extra charge. Suddenly, chum is thrown into the water, attracting a swarm of sharks, which make quick work of the chum. The sharks then begin to attack the cage, but Torgo is able to restart the cage, raising Mary and Leo out of the water. Panic-stricken, Mary yells at Torgo about the incident, who apologizes and offers the couple special offers on his other experiences. Leo shows some interest, but Mary declines. As the boat sails back to shore, the spiny tentacle of a Mutant Vinscale Octomus emerges from the water, trying and failing to grab the boat. Production History While The Pen was entering its last days of production, director Andrew Bermudez was checking bricksinmotion.com for any updates on June 24. What he had discovered was that BRAWL 2019 had started the previous day, with the theme being announced as trapped. There was some available time coming up that week to make an entry, so brainstorming started that day. The following day, Teresa Bermudez wrote a straightforward sequel to Forest of Fear that involved a shark cage as a means of invoking the "trapped" theme. The cast of characters involved some of the characters from Forest of Fear and featured the LEGO set Shark Cage Cove as its setting. The film, Ocean of Fear, was officially announced on June 26, 2019, the same day production started, but due to time constraints, the film's script saw some changes. The biggest change was removing the entire introduction at the Miami Marina, as director Andrew Bermudez felt that the boat created for a more interesting opening shot. With this came the removal of a construction worker character (the same one from Forest of Fear). The biggest problem, however, came for Leo. Originally, Leo was going to be voiced by Raul Flores via archive audio from Forest of Fear. However, the modulated audio files resulted in such poor quality, Daniel Bermudez was asked to quickly step into the role of Leo this one time. On June 28, 2019, the film was completed and submitted for the judges to review, but was not publicly released until June 30, 2019. Audience Reception Upon its release, the film received very positive feedback, with many praising its effects and the return of Mary and Leo, as well as its unique setting. Characters * Mary Rawlins (Teresa Bermudez) * Leo Rawlins (Al Bermudez) * Torgo (Andrew Bermudez) * Construction Worker (cut from film) Locations * Atlantic Ocean * Shark Cage Cove * Miami Marina (cut from film) Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director, Producer, Animator, Voice Actor, Editor * Teresa Bermudez - Writer, Consultant, Voice Actor * Daniel Bermudez - Voice Actor Tropes Ocean of Fear ''contains examples of the following tropes. * 'Attack of the Monster Appendage:' The only part of the Mutant Vinscale Octomus that is seen is a tentacle. * 'Awesome Underwater World:' Most of the film takes place in a rocky reef, which even the concerned Mary Rawlins enjoys seeing. * 'Continuity Nod:' Torgo mentions that he does get around, which references his small roles in both ''Forest of Fear and Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster. * Distant Sequel: This film, coinciding with its release year, takes place eight years after its prequel, Forest of Fear. * Early-Bird Cameo: The Mutant Vinscale Octomus that appears at the end of this film appears again as a major threat in Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves. * Fauns and Satyrs: Torgo is canonically a satyr, but his pants cover up his goat legs. * Friendly, Playful Dolphin: Though briefly seen on-screen, a cute and happy dolphin swims past at the beginning of Mary and Leo's underwater viewing experience. * Scenery Porn: The underwater landscape is lavishly designed, even if it does simply use the LEGO Divers set Shark Cage Cove. * Tentacled Terror: At the end of the film, the tentacle of a Mutant Vinscale Octomus pops out of the ocean. * Threatening Shark: When Torgo throws the chum into the ocean, several sharks swarm the shark cage. Trivia * Originally, the film was going to end with Mary and Leo driving away from the marina. Not only was this ending cut due to the marina's removal from the film, but Andrew Bermudez thought that it was a very weak ending. This was why the Mutant Vinscale Octomus was added to the ending. * This film predominately features only one LEGO set: 6558 Shark Cage Cove. * The BRAWL letter MOD element, F, is never used in this film. Only the color MOD element, black and white, was used for this film. External Links * Official Web Page * Film on YouTube Category:2019 Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Contest Entry